


夺魂咒

by jue6822



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jue6822/pseuds/jue6822
Summary: Draco在最后一战中被一道施错了的夺魂咒击中，从那天开始，他完全听从Harry的一切指示和愿望。





	夺魂咒

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文来源于一篇我曾看过的翻译，梗属于原作者。但我实在记不起那篇文的名字，所以也算是一篇寻文贴。如果有同样看过的姐妹麻烦告诉我一下，找到之后我会马上标明原文和原作者，以及译者。如果还有什么侵权方面的问题，我会马上删除本文。感谢。  
原文找到了： Your Every Wish by Maya（原来是Maya女神的，怪不得我记了那么多年，译者从找到的文档推测可能是sleepy太太，这位太太我记得应该是ETD论坛的神仙老师之一）。  
强烈推荐大家去看原文，我这篇没有写出其中十分之一（重读以后，发现是根本不如原作百分之一T T）。  
预警：也许算得上是黑哈，非典型性HE（我自己认为是HE）。

Harry Potter战胜了黑魔王，这是一件值得所有人庆贺的事情。

本该是这样的。

但是，在最后一战中，一个食死徒向Harry扔出夺魂咒的时候念错了咒语的某个音节、并且施法的手势也发生了微妙的偏差，本来这个失败的魔咒并不会造成任何伤害，然而——在Harry躲开了那道咒语之后，Draco Malfoy却突然出现在咒语的轨道上。

那道夺魂咒击中了Draco。

从那天开始，被变异的咒语所束缚，Draco完全听从Harry的一切指示和愿望。

Harry坚持负起照顾Draco的责任，尽管Hermione、Ron和所有人都告诉他这不是他的错。

他还是邀请Draco搬进了他新买的公寓共同生活。

总体来说，Draco并没有什么太大的变化。在他点评预言家日报的报道的时候，他依然是那个有些刻薄的混蛋，在他向Harry揭露那个新出道的女巫歌手并不像她所宣称的那样是媚娃混血，而是——“只有一点点葡萄牙妖精的血统”——的时候，他那洋洋得意的样子也与过去如出一辙。

但另一方面，他确实变了。

有一天，他们路过一家服装店，橱窗里展示着一件灰蓝色的毛衣，Harry多看了它一眼并模糊地想到：“它一定很衬Draco的眼睛。”第二天，Draco就穿着那件毛衣出现在Harry面前。

有一天，Draco吃完蛋糕后想要再多吃一个巧克力塔，Harry说“不行，今天已经足够了”，Draco就安静地放下了甜点勺。

有一天，Harry想要最新的火弩箭作为圣诞礼物，下一周他就收到了署名“D.M.”的长条包裹，里面正是那把最新型的飞天扫帚。

有时候，Harry想吻Draco，他克制了好几次，在有一次他又盯着Draco的嘴唇出神的时候，金发男孩主动过来，紧紧地靠在他的左侧，并向着他仰起了精致的脸。从那时起，Draco紧挨在Harry的左边就变成了Harry最喜欢的姿势。

一切似乎不赖。

当然，只是似乎。

事情开始有些不对劲——或者说，事情的不对劲更加明显地显现出来的时候，是Draco终于成功地申请到了圣芒戈医疗师的职位。他为此付出了巨大的努力，他的朋友，以及Harry都为他开心。

他们举办了热闹的party来庆祝。

很多斯莱特林都在，Harry和Hermione、Ron，以及Harry的很多朋友也都去了。

Harry注视着人群中心的Draco，他被朋友们簇拥着，看起来光芒万丈，正为了某个笑话而哈哈大笑。

然后——毫无预兆地，Draco突然跳上桌子，开始随着音乐跳舞。

人群惊讶地静了一瞬，但Draco扭动他身体的方式实在太过于完美，于是人们又开始笑闹、喝彩并鼓掌。

他们以为这是Draco庆祝他获得Dream Job的方式。

Draco站在桌上俏皮地向着下面的朋友们飞吻并继续跳着舞，而Harry则感到浑身冰冷。

因为就在刚才，Harry看着Draco，心里闪过一个念头：“如果他在桌子上跳舞一定会非常性感。”

这时，Draco越过人群看到了Harry，他向他露出一个温柔而安抚的笑容——就像Harry此刻心里在祈求的一样。

事情变得更糟是在Draco开始工作之后。

前三天，Harry一个人待在家里，拼命阻止自己去想Draco在做什么、是否适应他的新工作、他有什么样的同事、遇到了什么样的患者……等等等等。

Draco每天回到家，都会爬到沙发上，紧挨着Harry的左手边，把一天发生的全部事情都告诉Harry。

Harry总是回答，“真好，亲爱的。”

但第四天Draco回来的时候告诉Harry他辞职了。

Harry问，“为什么？”

Draco耸耸肩，“我不想干了。”他平静地说完，从茶几上拿起一颗糖果含在嘴里，窝进沙发紧挨着Harry的左边，翻开一本书看了起来。

Harry没动。

过了很久，他伸出手把金发男孩抱进了怀里。

“对不起。”Harry说。

但Draco不知道Harry为什么要道歉，他不知道Harry在第四天终于没能成功地阻止“希望Draco不工作一直待在家里”这个念头出现在他的脑海里。

“对不起。”Harry说这句话的频率变高了。

“没什么。”Draco不在意地说。

此刻，他正全裸着半靠在床头，身上有很多伤痕。

Harry一点一点小心地给他上药。

Harry在做爱的时候总是有些控制不住：他用手掐住Draco腰的力度每次都会留下淤青，他啃咬他脖子的时候每一口都要留下齿痕，他玩弄他乳头的时候总是舔舐和撕咬并行，他喜欢在Draco白皙、充满弹性的双臀上留下指印——有时候是掌印或者咬痕，当然，他最喜欢的还是Draco大腿内侧的那一小块像绸缎一样的肌肤，他总是会花很多时间用舌头和嘴唇让它从白嫩变得鲜红欲滴。

“痛吗？”Harry问，给Draco肿胀的乳尖涂上药膏。

Draco翻了个白眼，“你没有眼睛吗？”他那故意拉长的语气还是那样令人不悦。

Harry的手从Draco圆润的脚趾开始，一路爱抚过他紧实的小腿、修长的大腿，滑过他线条优美的腹部和颜色浅淡的阴茎。

Draco没有再说任何拒绝或者讽刺的话，他只是无言、顺从地张开了大腿，露出了那个昨晚已经被肆意开发过、彻底攻略过的穴口，那儿也有些肿，泛着一点水光，微微开合着。

——这是Draco在邀请Harry，而这个画面就和Harry心里曾幻想过的场景一模一样。

Harry盯着那儿看了一会，艰难地吞咽了一下。

“今天还是休息吧。”他说，声音干得厉害。

Draco点点头，把腿并了起来。

他哼着歌跳下了床，“让我看看今天的报纸上有什么。”他宣布道，走出了卧室。

Harry越来越担心Draco。

Hermione则越来越担心Harry。

“Harry，你不能这样，”Hermione说，“你不能把Malfoy关在家里，他得——他得接触社会，或者至少接触他的朋友们。”

Harry认为Hermione说得对。

他对Draco（金发男孩依然像慵懒的猫一样靠在他的左边）说，“Draco，去找你的朋友们玩吧。”

Draco马上坐直了身子。

“好。”他说，站起来去卧室里换了一身外出的衣服，走出家门。

Hermione喊了Harry好几声，Harry才意识到他一直盯着已经关上的门。

那个晚上，Harry礼貌地请走了Hermione，一个人在没开灯的家里坐着。

他在心里拼命地想着“希望Draco玩得开心”之类的话。

一个小时。

一个半小时。

窗外星光璀璨，显得没有灯光的房间里更加黑暗。

一个小时四十五分钟。

两个小时。

Harry从沙发上一跃而起，他的忍耐已经到了极限。

而就在这时，门外响起了钥匙声。

Draco打开门走了进来。

“Harry？”Draco轻声说。

Harry跌回沙发里。

Draco脱掉他的外套、衬衣、长裤，甩掉他的靴子和袜子，只穿着一条内裤。他的身体在只有月光和星光的房间里显得格外的白。

他向Harry走过来，温顺地靠在了Harry的左肩上。

Harry马上紧紧地搂住了几乎完全赤裸的男孩。

他们什么也没说。

第二次，Harry只坚持了一个小时。

Draco一离开公寓，Harry就瘫坐在沙发里，脑子疯狂地转动着乱七八糟的念头，一会儿他想冲到无论世界上的哪个角落把Draco拽出人群带着他离开，一会儿他严厉地禁止自己有这样的想法。

在他可能要杀了自己之前，谢天谢地，Draco回来了。

Draco一进门Harry就冲过去紧紧地抱住了他。

之后，他们在去卧室的路上一路撕扯着彼此的衣服，Draco在Harry凶猛地咬住他的嘴唇的时候没有痛呼。

Harry还尝试了第三次。

这一次只有半个小时，或者只有十分钟，或者五分钟。

Harry觉得Draco可能是刚出门就回来了，不管怎么样，这一次Draco肯定甚至还没有见到他的朋友。

Draco正把质地昂贵的羊毛大衣挂在衣帽架上，摘下帽子和围巾，Harry看着他的动作，他觉得很不好受，他的胃抽搐着，想狠狠吐一场。

“Draco，你为什么不去玩了？”Harry问，声音像一声绝望的呻吟。

Draco继续把他身上的所有衣物都脱了下来。

“我不想去了。”他理所当然地说，全裸着向Harry走过来。

Harry在沙发上拥抱了Draco，他颤抖着，几乎无法呼吸，Draco在他怀里安静地蜷缩着身体，任由Harry的眼泪滴在他的背上。

之后，事情有了些新变化。

Harry会更多地主动命令Draco了。

比如说，像今天早上吃早餐的时候。

“舔”。Harry说。

Draco正在切三明治，听到Harry的话，他马上放开了手里的刀和叉子，他放得太急了，以至于刀掉在桌面上时，发出了金属与木头碰撞的清脆的一声。

他把装满冰牛奶的杯子挪到自己的面前，非常自然地伸出舌头，一下一下地向里面舔着。

嫣红的舌尖卷出白色的牛奶，再缩进嘴里，然后又把舌头探出来。

一下，又一下。

一些牛奶不可避免地溢了出来，那些白色的液体顺着他的嘴唇，流到下巴那里，将滴未滴。

Draco像是根本没有注意到下巴上的牛奶，依然认真地舔着杯子里的。

装牛奶的是一个竖型的玻璃杯，很快，随着杯中牛奶的减少，他即使伸直舌头也触碰不到多少牛奶了。

但他是个聪明的男孩，他把玻璃杯倾斜着，找寻更好的角度，用那被牛奶冰冷的温度冻得更加红艳的舌头接住里面不多的液体。

一下，又一下。

不知疲倦。

Harry一直安静地看着。

最后，他轻声说“好了”，拿起纸巾轻轻地擦去了Draco嘴唇和脸上的牛奶。

Harry不再让Draco出门了。

他会给Draco读他的朋友们的来信，通常他都会挑选其中那些除了“Potter你是世界上最恶毒的混蛋”或者“Draco你快杀了Potter”之外的句子念给Draco听。

Draco会乖巧地靠在Harry的左边，一言不发地听完。

然后他可能会在沙发上午睡，或者去厨房鼓捣新的菜式，取决于Harry想看到他在阳光中睡着的样子还是穿着围裙的样子。

是的，Draco开始做饭了。

谁能想到呢，那个Malfoy家不可一世的继承人，有一天竟然会穿着棉布居家服，站在厨房里皱着眉料理案板上的蔬菜和肉。

只不过他的手艺不太好，当然，Harry根本不介意。

“你可以尝试一下。”Harry对Hermione说，向她示意桌上放着的一盘烤得有点焦——事实上，是烤得严重焦黑——的小饼干，那饼干根本看不出它本应该是小熊形状的。

“Draco还在学习。”Harry谨慎地评价，拿起一块，饼干上面掉落一些可疑的焦粉，但他毫不在意地把那个浑身漆黑的饼干放到嘴里。

Hermione坐在Harry对面，看起来对他的提议没有任何兴趣。

她正用“你没救了”的眼神紧盯着他，之前，她的眼神还曾是“Harry我们得谈谈”、“Harry我很担心你”、“Harry你是不是疯了”等等——现在她似乎终于绝望了。

“你不是这样的人，Harry。”Hermione说，“总有一天，你会后悔的。”

Harry的表情没有任何变化，他咽下那块味道可怕的饼干，又拿起另一块。

“谁知道呢，”他轻声回答，向厨房的方向瞟了一眼，听起来几乎像是在用蛇佬腔喃喃自语。

“至少现在……至少今天我还没有。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 里面Draco辞职和在桌子上跳舞那段也是原作里有的，不属于我。  
我本来记得的原作结局是Harry杀了Draco，Draco顺从地闭上了眼睛还是只是说了声“好”。重读以后发现是我记错了，原作里最后的Harry打破了自己的自欺欺人，屈服于命运和自己心里的渴望。  
而这篇文里的Harry还在微弱地挣扎，每一天，幸福和地狱共存。  
也许……Harry杀了Draco就是我自己所能想到的最可能的结局吧。


End file.
